What If SpiderMan Joined the XMen?
by Shadow Pumpkinhead
Summary: Set in an alternate Marvel universe, Spider-Man is a mutant who joins the X-Men. But, can he be able to control his destiny as a mutant?
1. Chapter 1

_What If Spider-Man Joined the X-Men?_

_Part 1_

_By_

_Patrick Moore_

_Henry Gyrich entered the interrogation room where a teenage boy is sitting in a chair, dressed in a blue-yellow spandex outfit with a small red X in the center. Gyrich took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, as he pulled a cig from the pack, and put it in his mouth._

"_Cigarette?" Henry asked the boy, as he shook his head no. "I know you work for them, Parker. All I need from you is to tell me where the rest of the X-Men are hiding?"_

"_FU," Peter Parker snapped back. "It means fuck you, Gyrich!"_

"_Listen to me, you fucking mutant brat!" Gyrich snapped back. "I've got two of your mutant friends in cells. If you don't tell me where the X-Men are, I'll have Sentinels kill them in seconds!"_

"_As I told Nick Fury earlier, dumb ass, there was a traitor in the X-Men that killed Xavier," said Peter. "All I know is that the traitor works for some guy called Sinister. All I did was beat the living shit out of him, after he killed my girlfriend."_

"_What about Magneto and his Brotherhood?" Gyrich asked, as he took a drag from his cigarette. "The last I've heard from them is that they attack President Bush at the White House, just as you and your X-Men fought them."_

"_I don't know what happened to them," replied Parker. "They just vanished, after the Sentinel attacks. You idiots should go after this Sinister guy, before he kills someone else."_

"_I don't give a shit about this Sinister guy, Parker," Gyrich slammed his fist on the table. "Just tell me where the X-Men are, and I'll tell Fury to let you go free."_

"_I don't trust you," said Peter. "If you lay a finger on Firestar and Iceman, I will kill you."_

"_You have my word, Parker," smirked Gyrich. "Tell me where the X-Men are."_

_As Peter was about to speak, four government agents crashed into the wall, as a huge giant of a man in red armor walked towards Gyrich and Peter. Peter looked shocked at the red monster of a man, then looked at the four agents that were on the floor with debris of the wall where they crashed from._

"_Who the hell are you?" Gyrich asked the giant._

"_I'm the Juggernaut, bitch," he spoke, as his huge hand grabbed Gyrich by the shirt. "I want Spider-Man, and the others, little man."_

"_You muscle bound moron, you can't escape from here with hundreds of agents here armed to the teeth with weapons to blow your brains out," sneered Gyrich._

"_The others are taking care of them as we speak," smirked Juggernaut. _

"_What others?" Peter asked._

"_That would be us, bub," a man with a feral instinct entered with a African-American woman with white hair._

"_Put the man down, Cain," the black woman said to Juggernaut, as he put Gyrich down._

"_You'll never get away with this, mutants," frowned Gyrich. "Nick Fury will have his agents here in minutes."_

"_Oh, shut up," Peter shot some webbing at Gyrich, wrapping him up in a cocoon._

"_Logan, we have to get out of here," said the black woman._

"_I know, Storm," said Logan, as he turned to Peter. "Come on, kid, I don't know how long Blink can hold that portal of hers. Fury and his goons will be here soon."_

"_Who are you people?" Peter asked._

"_We're the X-Men," replied Logan. "Are you coming or not?"_

"_Not without Iceman and Firestar," replied Peter. "I'm not leaving without them."_

_For those who were wondering what's going on here. Why Spider-Man doesn't have his regular costume? Why Juggernaut is a hero instead of a villain? Why is Firestar an X-Man?_

_All question will be answered in time. In your Earth, Spider-Man was bitten by a radioactive spider, that gave him his powers and responsibility. The X-Men on the other hand are heroes in their own right, but are feared by racism and prejudice from normal people. They have been called outlaws by the government, but the dream of Charles Xavier still grows strong._

_The story you're about to read is from an Earth where Spider-Man is a mutant, and has joined the X-Men in their fight against people and mutants who want the destroy the balance._

_I am the Watcher._

"_Ben, are you sure about this?" May Parker asked her husband, in their home in Queens, NY. "I'm scared that Peter might not like this School for Gifted Youngsters that your friend told you about."_

"_Don't worry, May, Peter will be just fine," replied Ben Parker. "Charles knows what he's doing. His school has students with the same powers as Peter."_

"_It's just that Richard didn't know that his wife gave birth to a mutant," said May._

"_I understand what you're saying, but this is going to be different," Ben continued. "Peter can't hide his powers forever, May. It's time for Peter to use his powers for the good of mankind."_

"_I hope you're right, Ben," said May._

_Peter Parker looked from upstairs, as he heard what his aunt and uncle were saying about going to another school with other mutants. Peter held a photo of him and his childhood girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson in a picture frame._

"_I hope you know what I'm doing, MJ," Peter said to the photo. "I should have told you that I'm a mutant, but you father hates mutants. Wish me luck, babe."_

_One month later, Ben and May drove to the Xavier School where Peter is studying on using his powers. In front of the school was Professor Charles Xavier in a wheelchair. Next to him is a blond haired woman in a all white outfit. Emma Frost just smirk at seeing Ben and May coming out of the car._

"_Ben, so nice to see you again," Charles said to Ben, as they shook hands._

"_How's Peter doing?" Ben asked. "How's his powers coming up?"_

"_Peter's doing fine, and as for his powers.." began Charles._

"_Let's just say that they're amazing and spectacular," continued Emma. "Peter's powers of a spider astounded those of Scott and Warren."_

"_Where's Peter now?" Ben asked._

"_He's in the recreation room with the others," replied Charles. "We'll take you to him."_

_Minutes later, the four adults went inside the recreation room to see Peter with seven other teens talking. Peter turned to see his aunt and uncle standing there, as he smiled, and ran to them for a hug._

"_How's Xavier been treating you, Peter?" Ben asked his nephew._

"_It's been great here," replied Peter. "Scott, Jean, Hank, Warren, and Bobby are my new friends here. Remy and Angelica have been here for two weeks."_

"_It's nice to see Peter's aunt and uncle here at our school," said Scott Summers, who shook Ben's hand. "I've read your article about mutant rights from the Daily Bugle, and I like your work."_

"_Thank you," smiled Ben. "I'll be at ESU tonight to talk about that subject. I hope you'll all be there."_

"_We wouldn't miss it, old friend," said Xavier._

"_We would like Peter to come visit us for the weekend," said May to Xavier. "We haven't seen him in a month."_

"_This weekend would be perfect for Peter to visit you two," smiled Xavier, as he turned to Peter. "Well, Peter?"_

"_That would be great," smiled Peter._

_All then teen smiled as well, except one, as that person left the room._

_An hour later, the X-Men dressed in blue and yellow outfits stood in the ruined city of New York. Buildings were smashed, and cars were turned over._

"_What happened here?" Peter asked Scott. "Looks like Wrestlemania has hit."_

"_This is no time for jokes, Spider-Man," said Scott, who used the name Cyclops on business, who then turned to Jean. "Marvel Girl, do you sense any life out there?"_

_Marvel Girl using her powers to scan for life feels pain. "Cyclops, I've found the cause."_

"_Where is it?" Cyclops asked Marvel Girl._

"_Right here," said the voice of a huge, silver, metal man in a rhino suit. "They call me the Rhino, and you brats are toast."_

"_X-Men assemble!" Cyclops shouted, as the X-Men prepared for battle._

_Rhino charged at them, as Iceman, Gambit and Firestar fired at him with their powers at full force. But, the Rhino felt no pain and laughed. Beast jumped and flipped towards him, as he hit him with his huge bare feet. Rhino fell to the ground, and was about to get up, when Spider-Man shot some of his webbing at him, wrapping him up a cocoon._

"_We did it," said Spider-Man. "Now I can do my Dora the Explorer dance."_

"_Pathetic fools, you will now face the wrath of me," the X-Men tuned to see a man in a red-purple armor floating in a electric bubble. "You now face Magneto."_

"_Is this the guy Prof. X told us about?" Firestar asked Cyclops._

"_It sure is," replied Cyclops._

"_Come and face me, fools," smirked Magneto._

_{{Ending Simulation.}}_

_Like magic, Magneto, Rhino, and New York vanished. It was all a simulation created by Prof. X to train his students for battle. He called it the Danger Room. The door opened and Prof. X and Emma Frost entered the room._

"_What the heck happened?" Spider-Man asked. "We were about to face him."_

"_You're not ready yet, my X-Men," said the Professor. "Magneto is too powerful to face yet, but you'll need all the training you can get to face him. Right now, we need to get ready for Ben Parker's mutant rights speech at ESU."_

_Cory Wiggle walked into the darkness of the abandoned warehouse holding a sniper's riffle, as he took a drag from his cigarette. He dropped the butt on the floor, then crushed it with his foot._

"_I'm here," he said to the darkness. "Where's my money?"_

_{{You'll get it, my friend. Just as soon as you kill your target.}}_

"_Who is this guy anyway?" Cory asked._

_{{Professor Charles Xavier. Kill him, and you'll be famous.}}_

"_What's in it for me?"_

_{{I'll make you the Kingpin's top assassin, next to Elektra.}}_

"_I hate that bitch."_

_{{Are you in?}}_

"_Sure."_

_{{Don't fail us, Mr. Wiggle.}}_

"_That's not my name," Cory came out of the shadows wearing a dark blue outfit with a white target on his forehead. "Call me Bullseye."_

_It was crowded at Empire State University when Peter and the others got there. Peter can see his Uncle Ben with Prof. X, and three more people sitting in chairs on a huge stage._

"_This is going to be a great thing your uncle is going to say, Peter," said Aunt May, as she put her hand on Peter's shoulder._

"_It sure is, Aunt May," smiled Peter. "This could change mutant rights."_

_Just then, Peter felt something in his head. It was his Spider Sense telling him of danger. "Aunt May, something's not right. Go with the other X-Men, while I find out what's up."_

"_Be careful, Peter," said May, as she went with the others._

_Peter looked around the campus to find the danger, but there were too many people around him to find the threat. Just then, his Spider Sense kicked in again, as he looked at on of the campus' rooftops to see a man with a riffle aiming at something or someone. Peter ran to the building as he climbed the wall like the spider he is. As he was on the rooftop, Peter put on a wrestling mask that he bought from a WWE wrestling show that was from his favorite wrestler, The Scarlet Spider._

_Peter didn't want anyone to see his face, even the gunman. As Bullseye began to fire his shot, a string of webbing hit his gun, and was yanked off. Bullseye turned to see a masked Peter bend the gun into a pretzel._

"_Who the hell are you?" Bullseye asked._

"_Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man ready to kick you ass," he said. "No one is going to die at your hands, pal."_

_~Peter.~_

_~Not now, Jean, I got some assassin I'm dealing with.~_

_~Peter, it's your Uncle Ben. He's been shot!~_

"_WHAT!?" Peter broke out of the mind link with Jean._

"_Who are you talking to?" Bullseye asked Spider-Man._

"_SHUT UP!!!" Peter slammed his fist at Bullseye, that made the villain fall to the ground, as Peter fired his webbing at the assassin to leave for the cops._

_~Jean, what happened?~_

_~Your uncle went inside for a minute. When he didn't come out…~_

_~Don't tell me any more, Jean.~_

_Seconds later, Peter Parker began to cry._

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_What if Spider-Man Joined the X-Men pt. 2_

_By_

_Patrick Moore_

_A week later, Peter stood at the grave of his Uncle Ben, as he laid flowers in front of his tombstone. How could he make a mistake like that? He thought he had his killer at the rooftop of ESU._

"_Hey, tiger," Peter turned to see Mary Jane Watson walking towards him. "Sorry about what happened."_

"_That's ok, MJ," said Peter, as he hugged her. "Where's the others?"_

"_Your X-Men friends are back at the mansion," replied MJ. "Flash and Gwen are still grieving for the loss of your uncle. Peter, why don't you leave these X-Men for a better life?"_

"_MJ, I'm a mutant, not some loser who got bit by a radioactive spider," replied Peter. "I need time to myself right now. Tell Aunt May I'll be home later."_

"_Peter, if you need money to pay bills, why don't work with me at the Daily Bugle?" MJ smirked. "Old pickle puss Jameson needs a photographer, since Lance Banyon left for Iraq." _

"_Things have been problems since Uncle Ben's death, and we do need the money," said Peter. "Tell Hitler…ur, I mean Mr. Jameson I'll take the offer."_

"_Thanks, Peter," said MJ. "Things are going to change for the better."_

"_I hope so," Peter said under his breath, as MJ left._

"_YOU WHAT?!" J. Jonah Jameson shouted to Mary Jane in his office at the Daily Bugle. "You gave the job of photographer to all this a stinking mutant! Watson, are you brainless?"_

"_I thought you wanted a new photographer," corrected MJ. "I've seen some of the photos Peter took in his school newspaper. Just give him a chance."_

"_MJ, I don't want some Archie Andrews novice punk kid taking pictures for the number one newspaper here in New York," JJJ puffed on his cigar. "You may be an intern, but I call the shots. Understand?"_

"_Yes, sir," said MJ._

_Just then, Peter Parker entered to office with his camera in tow. "Hello, Mr. Jameson, I'm here for the job."_

"_And you're not getting it, freak!" Jameson snapped at Peter. "I just told MJ that just now about having a mutant working for my paper! Now, shut up and scat, mutant!"_

"_Mr. Jameson, I just lost my uncle, who happened to be a mutant rights activist, to a bullet!" Peter snapped back at him. I need the money to survive in the world, and my aunt can't pay the bills all by herself now that her husband is dead! If you don't give me this job, I'll expose you as the racist you are to every mutant on the internet!"_

"_You wouldn't dare," sneered JJJ._

"_Watch me," hissed Peter._

"_I'll give you the job, you blackmailing mutant freak," said JJJ, "if you can get me a picture of Magneto and his Brotherhood in action. I'm going to beat the New York Times to the punch with this scoop."_

"_You want pictures, you'll get pictures," said Peter, as he and MJ leave Jameson's office._

"_Peter, are you nuts?" MJ asked. "You can't blackmail the boss like that. How are you going to find Magneto?"_

"_We wait," replied Peter. "It's like that he's going to attack right now."_

_Just then, JJJ ran out of his office with a cigar in his mouth. "Get you reporting asses to Washington DC! Magneto is attacking the White House!"_

"_Peter, this is your chance," said MJ._

"_Parker, get your ass out there, and get my photos!" snapped JJJ. "I hope that the Avengers and the Fantastic Four get there in time to stop him."_

"_What about the X-Men?" asked Peter._

"_I don't care if the Incredibles or the Justice League get there!" snapped JJJ. "I just want some superheroes to stop him!"_

"_Don't worry," said Peter, "you'll get your heroes."_

_Within the streets of Washington DC, people were running for their lives as Magneto and his Brotherhood attacked them. The police came in droves to stop them._

"_Look at them run, boss," said Toad, who was cross between Slash from Guns and Roses and Kermit the Frog. "Looks like they need to be scared of us more."_

"_Don't be an idiot, Toad," said Magneto. "We're not here to scare these fools. I just want their president to kneel before a god." He turned to three members of his Brotherhood. "Pyro, Psylocke, Blob, finish the job here. I'm going to visit Bush." With that, the Master of Magnetism floated towards the White House._

_President George W. Bush looked on from the Oval Office, as he saw the damage Magneto is doing to Washington. Bush turned to a man known only as Trask._

"_You see what that terrorist is doing to Washington, Trask?" asked Bush. "You said that you got something to stop him with."_

"_I do, Mr. President," replied Trask. "All I need is your approval to do it."_

"_Fine, just stop those damn dirty mutants!" snapped Bush._

"_As you wish," Trask soon took out a small radio from his pocket, and spoke into it. "Unleash the Sentinels."_

"_It's too late for that, Mr. President," Bush and Trask turned to see Magneto behind them, as he ripped the metal structures of the Oval Office off. "Time to kneel to a true god, little man."_

"_It's too late for you, Magneto," said Trask. "In a few minutes, you and your flunkies are going to die."_

"_Fools, nothing can stop me," Magneto laughed._

"_How about a guy who spins webs any size, and catches mutant terrorists just like flies?" Magneto turned to see Spider-Man behind him. "That's kind of catchy. Maybe I'll use that as my theme song."_

"_ENOUGH!!!" Magneto, using his powers, pulled the black metal spikes from the gates of the White House, and shot them at Spider-Man._

_The Wall Crawler dodged the spikes, as they speed towards him. "Losing your touch, Maggie. This is my first time taking you on, so be gentle to me."_

"_Don't call me Maggie, bug," said Magneto._

"_Don't you idiots know that spiders are not bugs, they're arachnids?" Spider-Man corrected him. "My name is Spider-Man, not the Tick."_

"_Do you ever shut up!?" Magneto flung a car at Spider-Man, as the X-Man dodged that too._

"_Great, another mutant," groaned President Bush, as he turned to Trask. "Where are those Sentinel things you talked about?"_

"_Right about now, Mr. President," Trask smirked._

_From out of nowhere, five purple, giant robots flew in the sky, as one of them landed on the grounds of the White House. The Sentinels have arrived._

"_So, they send machines to take me out," Magneto laughed. "Fools!"_

"_Well, it isn't The Iron Giant," said Spider-Man._

_{{Surrender, mutants}} spoke the Sentinel._

"_And it sounds like Robocop," Spider-Man continued. "What's next? Transforms into a giant I-Pod, so it talks like Soundwave?"_

"_Do you ever stop being cynical, dolt?" Magneto asked Spider-Man._

_The Sentinel fired at the two mutants, as they dodged it's attack. Magneto used his powers to rip apart one of the Sentinel's arms._

_{{Resistance is futile, mutants.}} spoke the Sentinel._

"_And it's half Borg from Star Trek: The Next Generation," Spider-Man said. "Can it do quotes from Star Wars too? Not the Jar-Jar ones, the good ones."_

"_I don't have time to deal with your sarcastic whit, fool," snapped Magneto. "Those machines are going to attack my Brotherhood, and you're making jokes at a time like this."_

_Peter looked at Magneto with a deadpan look. "I just lost my uncle to a bullet, and I need to cheer up to cleanse my loss. My uncle said 'With great power, comes great responsibility.' I sure screwed that up. I had the killer in my hands, but I didn't know that there was another. I'm not going to make that mistake again."_

"_Then help me stop those Sentinels, Spider-Man," Magneto rose up and flew to help his Brotherhood._

_Peter looked on. He had to help people that just himself. If those Sentinels hurt innocent people during the attack…Peter knew what he had to do, as he turned to the President._

"_If innocents get hurt or killed thanks to those things, Mr. President, your blood will be spilled on this whole thing," Spider-Man shot a string of webbing onto a nearby rooftop, and swung off._

_As Spider-Man headed towards the battle, he saw the X-Men and the Brotherhood fighting the Sentinels. He didn't see Magneto in the fight, but he saw a helicopter with Mary Jane inside flying to take pictures to the battle from the skies._

"_MJ, you idiot," Peter said under his breath, "get out of there."_

_Spider-Man had to join the battle, but he was worried about MJ, and her safety. He looked to see a Sentinel fire a green goo at Firestar, as it was like some kind of prison to capture mutants. He also saw Iceman get shot by the same goo by another Sentinel. He couldn't stand there and let his friends get captured like this. He had to do something._

_Suddenly, a Sentinel fired a beam of light at the helicopter with MJ inside, exploded on impact. Peter's eyes were in shock after what just happened. He just stood there doing nothing. The X-Men should of gotten her out, but the Sentinels got in the way. Peter began to tear up with anger. First his uncle, now the girl he cares about are gone from his life. Peter swung down, as he shot webbing at the robot's head, and ripping it's head off in anger._

"_THIS ENDS NOW!!!" Spider-Man snapped, as he fought another Sentinel._

"_Spider-Man, stop!" order Cyclops, but Spider-Man didn't listen to him._

"_Scott, I sensed hatred in him," said Jean Grey._

"_Jean, contact the Professor to help us calm down Peter," Cyclops said to Jean._

"_I did, but there's no answer from him," said Jean._

"_Try Emma," said Cyclops again._

"_I can't get her either," replied Jean._

"_X-Men, retreat!" Cyclops shouted to the others. "Regroup back to the Mansion!"_

"_What about Bobby and Angelica?" Beast asked. "We can't just leave them behind like this."_

"_We'll get them, as soon as we get a better plan," replied Cyclops. "Back to the Blackbird."_

"_Bullshit, Summers!" snapped Spider-Man. "I just lost my girlfriend, and we're retreating like the cowards we are!"_

"_Damn it, Parker!" snapped Cyclops. "Something's wrong back at the Mansion! We can't contact Prof. X or Emma, and we have to find out what happened! "_

_In all his rage, Peter hits Scott in his face. "Screw this, I quit the X-Men!"_

"_Fine, we don't need you anyway!" Cyclops shouted, as the X-Men retreated._

_Peter glared, as he saw police cars surround him, as cops came out of their cars to point their guns at him._

"_Freeze, mutant trash!" A cop shouted._

"_I surrender," Peter said quietly, as he put his hands over his head, as a cop put the handcuffs on him._

_We now return to the present, where we left off. The "X-Men" have freed Spider-Man, Iceman, and Firestar from their captors. Spider-Man just cocooned Gyrich with his webbing after they escaped. We return to the interrogation room ten minutes later._

"_What the hell happened to you, Gyrich?" a African American man with a eye patch entered the room to cut Gyrich loose from the webbing._

"_What does it look like, you idiot?" sneered Gyrich. "The X-Men just rescued their buddies that we captured from Washington DC. Where the fuck were you, Fury?"_

"_President Bush just got impeached from your stupid Sentinel attack," said Nick Fury. "People got hurt and killed thanks to those metal giants of Trask's. If you want to keep your job, you better shut the hell up, Gyrich. As for the X-Men, I'll handle it from here. My way."_

"_What do you have in mind?" Gyrich asked._

"_It's time for Project: VENOM," Fury concluded._

_To Be Concluded… _


End file.
